


Hell is for sinners//Young!Michael Langdon x Fem!Reader

by Katiekitty261



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Honestly just pure smut, Oral, Smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekitty261/pseuds/Katiekitty261
Summary: Michael is tasked with rescuing misty day and reader from hell to complete his seven wonders test. Complete self-indulgent smut.





	Hell is for sinners//Young!Michael Langdon x Fem!Reader

I never even wanted to be the fucking supreme. 

I knew I wasn’t powerful enough, especially against Zoe, Queenie, or even Misty. I knew the risks of performing Descensum, but there wasn’t any way I could back out. With Fiona dead, we needed a supreme for the coven. Now I was paying the price. 

Stuck in hell for eternity. Not just the fiery eternal damnation hell that would be mildly tolerable after a while, my personal hell. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, your coupon expired a year ago. I can’t take it.” I sighed at the old lady standing in front of me at the customer service desk. 

“I don’t care if it's expired,” She responded in her nasal voice. “I should be able to use it either way!” 

“That’s not how it works-” I tried to explain again, knowing full well it wasn’t going to matter. 

She then proceeded to slam the glass jar she was holding so hard on the counter it shattered, Sending shards of glass and pasta sauce all over the register and my uniform. I stared at her dead in eyes for what felt like an eternity. I wanted to do nothing more than stab her with one of the pieces of broken glass. I mean, I was already in hell anyways. Instead of completely necessary violence, I turned around and walked into the office. Slamming the heavy door shut and locking it. I was going to get in a lot of trouble for this, but at the moment the only thing I cared about was getting out of my sauce drenched uniform. 

I peeled off my shirt and pants so I was standing in just my underwear, ruffling through the uniform buckets trying to find one I could wear that wasn’t already dirty. Much to my disappointment, it wasn’t looking good for me. 

I angrily kicked the box with my foot, sending the clothes tumbling on the ground. “I wish I was dead,” I grumbled to myself as I bent down to clean up the uniforms. 

“You are dead.” 

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the unfamiliar voice, looking up and locking eyes with a man I had definitely never seen before. 

“How did you get back here? I stood up, realizing I was still in my underwear I awkwardly covered my chest with my hands as I peered up at the man. He was smiling. 

If this was some kind of new torture hell had come up with for me, Satan was a cruel being. 

The man in front of me was undeniably the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He was tall, wearing a dark black suit the fit him like a glove. His golden hair was smooth and curled just below his ears, his crystal blue eyes even in the shitty fluorescent lighting shined. 

“Who are you and how did you get back here?” I asked again, stepping away from him cautiously. 

His presence was imposing. I could feel the power that emanated from him as he stood in front of me. 

“My name is Michael Langdon. I’m here to save you.”

I blinked at him. “What?” 

“You couldn’t complete your task, I’m here to take you back.” He tucked his hands behind his back casually. 

“H-How? I thought… If I couldn’t get back that I would be stuck here forever…” 

“As part of my seven wonders test, I was tasked to bring you and another witch named Misty Day back. Misty is already with your Supreme Cordelia and the others.” 

“Y-your seven wonders test?” How long had I been gone? Cordelia was our supreme? A thousand other thoughts swam around in my head. 

“I don't know what to say... How can I thank you?” I asked. I was practically ready to kiss this man’s feet for rescuing me. 

He tilted his head at me for a moment, his eyes scanning over my exposed skin with a curious look in his eye. 

“Do you spend all your time down here undressed?” 

“No. Some asshole lady slammed down this jar of sauce and-” He held up his hand and silenced me. 

I stood still, I could feel my heart racing as he just stared at me in silence. Here I was, making a fool of myself standing half-naked in front of the prettiest man I’d ever had to pleasure to encounter and one that was pulling me out of hell no less. 

He stepped closer to me, so close I could feel his breath on my skin as he stood over me. His hand gently raised up to my face, tucking a stray hair behind my ear as he examined me. 

“Michael?” I asked quietly, he took a deep breath and traced his finger along my jawline until it was under my chin, tilting my face up so I was looking at him in the eyes. I could feel how on fire my face was, and I was beginning to think I was imagining this. 

“I know what you can do to thank me.” His voice was certain and sensual, his eyes darkened. I gulped. 

In the blink of an eye, I went from standing to on my knees. I looked up at him with surprise and he smirked at me, “What do you want me to blow you or something?” I asked, trying not to look at his crotch which was now eye level. 

“Exactly.” 

“R-really?” I looked up at him again but I couldn’t maintain eye contact. I could feel how dry my mouth was and I licked my lips in response. 

“I am saving you after all…” he purred, I could barely keep my head on straight as I watched his slim fingers slowly unzip his fly. The hard outline of his cock becoming more visible by the second. 

I could feel my mouth unashamedly water at the thought of getting to suck this man’s cock. 

“You like this…” he whispered, one hand found its way into my hair and he gently tugged. I could feel a shiver go down my spine. 

“Go on,” he urged, running his other hand along his hard length that was still covered by his pants. 

I moved on instinct. Running my hand over the bulge at first, enjoying the feeling of the heat coming from his cock through the fabric. I slid my hands up and gripped his pants and tugged them down just enough to free it. 

My mouth gaped as I stared at his cock for the first time, it was bigger than I had imagined, long and thick in the best kind of way. I was practically drooling at this point. I wasn’t usually one to sleep with a stranger, but I couldn’t deny the attraction I felt and the lust that was overwhelming me as I kneeled in front of him. 

I wrapped my fingers around the length, giving it a gentle squeeze and stroking it before licking the tip. A loud groan came from Michael as I began to suck, his other hand wrapped itself in my hair and he held my head there, he took control and thrust into my mouth choking me in the process. I relaxed my jaw and looked up at him obediently as he thrust his cock into my mouth, a mix of saliva and precum dripping down my chin. 

I was loving every second of it. His fingers tugging at my hair as he fucked my mouth relentlessly. I knew my jaw was going to be sore later, but it was worth it. 

I placed my hands on his hips, feeling the soft skin under my fingertips for a moment, looking up at him as his head tilted back, his grip on my hair tightening. I could feel the wetness between my thighs grow as he moaned, I hadn't ever been this turned on before. I wanted to feel all of him, I wanted him inside me in any way he was willing to give me. 

He released his tight grip on my hair and pulled his cock from my lips, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I tried to catch my breath. 

“I know what you want…” He whispered as he pulled me up, gripping my sides he lifted me onto the counter and pressed his lips to mine. 

I kissed him needily, wrapping my legs around him as he kissed me roughly. His hands deftly worked and my I felt the strap to my bra release. He broke apart from me and he pressed hot kisses to the sensitive skin of my neck, sucking hard enough to bruise before removing the rest of my bra in one movement and attaching his lips to my nipple. 

I gasped as his hot tongue swirled around the sensitive nub, I arched my back into him and he held me tightly in his arms, I could feel his cock pressed against my still clothed center and I squirmed. 

“You want me to fuck you? Is that it?” He brought his lips back to my ear, purposely grinding himself on me as he took my earlobe between his teeth and tugged gently. 

“Y-yes please…” I managed to get out, He pulled away so he was looking at me in the eyes with a devilish smirk. 

“Beg” he commanded, tearing off my panties in one quick movement. 

“Please fuck me, Michael, I need you so bad…” I moaned out, his thumb was teasingly resting on my clit as I spoke. 

“Mm so needy…” His voice dripping with lust. He lined up his cock with my entrance before shoving the entire length inside me in one move. 

I practically screamed. 

He almost completely withdrew, but he began to move and his fingers dug into my hips painfully as he held me in place. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he roughly thrust into me again. My entire body felt like it was on fire as he fucked me, his cock stretching me out so completely and filling me up as I had never imagined possible. With every thrust, I could feel myself unraveling. 

He groaned loudly, his pace was relentless and it was driving me insane. I reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips, I could feel him smirk into the kiss as he continued. 

I dug my fingers into his shoulders as his cock pressed against the sensitive spot inside me, with every thrust driving me closer and closer to the edge I so desperately wanted to fall down. He seemed to sense this, increasing his already impossible pace he fucked me like his life depended on it. 

“Michael!” I moaned as I felt my orgasm finally coming on, I could barely get his name out. 

His moan joined my own, making sure his cock was buried deep inside me before he came, holding me so I couldn’t move. We rode out our orgasms together, the only sound in the room was our heavy breathing. 

I was a mess, sweaty and dripping with cum when he finally pulled out of me. He cleaned up himself in a second and fixed his pants so it looked like nothing had even happened. 

I sat on the counter, barely being able to breathe and he laughed. I was still naked, panties ripped and I remembered the rest of my clothes were still covered in gross sauce. He made a motion with his hand, and then he was holding a clean uniform in his hand. 

“I’m sure you’ll want to be dressed for your return… unless of course, you want them to know what I've done…” 

I felt my face burn in embarrassment, but I didn’t have a single regret.

After I was finally dressed, Michael grabbed me by the arm and I felt my vision go black. 

When I opened my eyes, I was laying on the floor. Cordelia, Zoe, and Queenie all leaned over me with shocked and happy looks on their faces. I was filled with every emotion, elation, relief, confusion. 

“I can’t believe you’re back…” Cordelia pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back tightly. I glanced around the room and saw Misty and Madison standing off the side. Misty had a sweet but tired smile on her face, Madison quirked her eyebrow at me. 

“What happened to you down there?” She gestured to her neck, I bit my lip and brought my hand up to my throat. I could feel the tenderness of freshly bruised skin underneath my fingertips. Images of Michaels' lips on me flashed through my mind and I choked on my breath. 

“I-I’m ok…” I managed to say, my eyes searching the room. It was dark, but I soon found what I was looking for. 

Michael was sitting off to the side, other then his heavy breathing, it was like nothing had happened. Like he hadn’t just pulled me out of hell or fucked the life back into me. His eyes met mine and a mischievous grin flashed across his face for only a second. 

“I can’t believe he brought you both back…” Cordelia's voice broke my attention, and I nodded. 

“I never thought I’d see you guys again…” I said honestly. I glanced at all the familiar and unfamiliar faces around the room. My body felt heavy and weak, but I managed to stand. 

“Thank you…” My voice came out as a whisper, I stared at Michael, he silently nodded in return. 

I bit my lip, I couldn’t take my eyes off him. Even after how long I was gone, how long I was stuck down there. The only thing I wanted to pay attention to was Michael Langdon.

**Author's Note:**

> Like and comment!! Check out my tumblr for other works or to submit requests! @katiekitty261 <3


End file.
